Mezoti the Siren
by Naomitrekkie
Summary: A Siren writes a letter to her mother about the day Odysseus' ship passed by her island. Oneshot, maybe.


**Mezoti the Siren  
Author: Naomitrekkie  
Rating: K  
Synopsis: A Siren writes a letter to her mother about the day Odysseus' ship passed by her island. Oneshot, maybe.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Odyssey, but I do own my own characters.**

**A/N: I had to write this for English a few years ago, and when I found it on an old flash drive of mine, I decided to post it. I may add more letters, but I may not. I haven't decided. I've got so many ideas going on in my head, but who knows? Maybe I'll be bored or get inspired. For now, this is it. I'll post on my profile when I've decided for certain. For fans of "Just One More Day" and "Two Places At Once," more will be coming. Spring Break starts tomorrow and should give me time to write for fun. For now, enjoy!**

Dear Mother,

Happy sixteenth birthday to me. Or as the other Sirens say, "Happy eight birthday, Mixed-Blood Mutt." Today was worse than I anticipated. Right now, I am in my Super Secret Spot--the one I never told you about before your death. Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know you would tell me my day couldn't have been that bad, as you always used to do, but today was really horrible. Worse then the day I watched the barbaric Jorquons savagely slaughter you on my fourth/eighth birthday, depending on who you ask. Not that age really matters; I am still hundreds of years younger than then next youngest Siren, Jezabella.

Speaking of Jezabella, she was worse than usual today. You know what she did? Wait, you don't even know what happened. Why is that? Or, that's right, because the Sirens hired the Jorquons to slaughter you and ensure I witnessed the vicious act. Did I mention the head Jorquon, Bothart, is dating Jezabella? Oh, yeah, in every single one of my letter-journals. Why couldn't you have dated a Jorquon? Why did you have to go date that human? Why did you have to save him when he didn't die on impact? Why? I hope you are happy knowing the misery you cause me every day of my life.

I know I always complain about the same things every time I write, but it is true. Every single time. It only got worse after your death. Now no one is here to help me. Not that I care. I don't need anyone. I might as well swim away somewhere. I am serious; today was that bad.

So now I should probably tell you what happened. I woke up, expecting all the other Sirens to be all over me about my birthday, reminding me of my human blood but they were no where in sight. I went to the rocks, determined to bring in a ship, to prove myself. I figured the other Sirens were just sleeping or something, but I knew a ship was coming, I just knew it. I could sense it in my tail scales. Turns out I woke up before all the others. Of course, as soon as they were up, they came over, Jezabella leading the way.

So they swam over and started laughing at me. I didn't even look at them. Not even when Jezabella began talking at me.

"Hey, Mutt, what are you doing? Trying to 'catch' something?" she said. The other Sirens laughed at her "joke." I didn't react. "So, trying to turn your pale skin red as a lobster? It won't help you gain any crabby friends, if you catch my current." I rolled my eyes. I was not in the mood, but I wasn't about to give her the satisfaction. My appearance is always something her and the other Sirens pick on me about. They have their pale green skin and tail scales while I have pale white skin and dark green tail scales. They have light green eyes while mine are emerald green. My hair is short and won't grow long, like the others, although it is fierce and vibrantly red. I keep my mouth shut so they won't see my pearly white teeth and make jokes because I don't have blood red teeth, like they do. This is when I am glad my fingernails are clear and not mood-changing. That would be horrible. Although, you know how different I look. How human I look.

So, seeing that I wasn't reacting, Jezabella decided to step it up.

"Really, what are you doing? There are no ships out here today. My hearing is perfect, unlike yours," she said, meaning my ears. She knows I hate my small ears but I wasn't going to give in, not today. I glanced at her face and smiled inward at her angered face. I knew she was desperate, especially when she opened her mouth again.

"Alright, Mixed-Blood Mutt, if you wanna be like this, then I have no choice to challenge you to a sing off." All the other Sirens went "oooooooooooooooh" and I gave a smug face. I knew I was the better singer, I knew it. I had been practicing my voice and I knew it would finally be loud enough.

That's when my tail scales shook violently. I could see a ship in the distance. I had to thank my human eyes. At least they were better than Siren vision. So I started to sing, as loud as I could.

"Men and sailors so far away,

Come to Sirenian today.

We are so lonely here,

Come and bring with you some cheer.

Come and have a smashing time,

And do not comment on this rhyme."

I went on for about fifty more lines, all as bad as these first six, but luckily the words didn't matter, only the voice mattered. I watched as the ship came closer and closer and knew I would win except the ship just passed by. It was like they couldn't hear me. Which is when I messed up. I said the wrong lines and I could hear my pitch going off. To a human, they wouldn't have noticed a difference, but Jezabella definitely did. It wouldn't have made much difference, except the ship just went passed. And then, the next ship that came by was drawn in instantaneously by Jezabella's song.

I would have ended there, except Jezabella decided to flaunt it. It didn't bother me, until she brought in you.

"Your jellyfish mother couldn't even smash a ship and then her stupid 'merciful' heart caused her demise. She couldn't even kill a human. A shrimp could have caused more deaths than her. Her death is the best thing that could have happened to her."

At that I snapped.

Well, after I snapped, I tried to stab her with my hidden swordfish but Bothart was there and anticipated my reaction. So, what was I to do but swim as fast as I could and cry? If I cried there, they would have ridiculed me more since they can't cry. I hate crying. I blame you for my horrible existence.

I wasn't even going to kill the humans. I planned on making them crash, save them and hide them in my cave, far from the reach of the other Sirens. But no, fate and the gods hate me. Why must I suffer this injustice?

So now, I am here, writing you a letter I know you will never receive, which I will undoubtedly rip up after signing. Now that I have vented, I realize how mean I was to blame you. This isn't entirely your fault. And I do love you.

I love you, Mother.

Your Loving Daughter,

Mezoti

**What do you think? Should I continue? Review and tell me what you think. :D**


End file.
